deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Flyer Eagles
Flyer Eagles is the Native Deadly Alliance and the North American Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Heritages. The ancient Avian warriors are the Sky-Warriors of Antichthon, wielding their own ancient weapons and shield-like throwing disc. They fought from the air to the Cave-dwelling Aviaks' nest at the caves. Origins The Early Days After the fall of the Chaos Gods, the Sky-Warrior returned to home kingdom to marry his loved one. Over the years of peace and tranquility, the Sky-Warrior and his wife were waiting for their child to be born for three years until the light shins upon them from the heaven and gave the blue mystical eagle egg which it has been hatched and the happy couple's wish has finally come true. Their son's name is Elvik Riverwind. The Blue Feathered Eagle At his young age, Elvik met his childhood friend from academy, Scotty Glasstalon, and went heading back to his father's home in a long route. They travelled by foot to the woods due to hard windy condition. Along the way, they saw a wounded greenish Aviak named Jakar Blackhawk who was been chased by his former brethren, hunted like a drifter. Elvik and Scotty were forced to fight off to defend Jakar and battled cave-dwelling Aviaks until other Avians joined the fray. Jerico Bulletclaw and Jack Revolverclaw, red and green Avian-like Eagle bounty hunters; and Shar-khan Spearhawk, an Avian-like African Black Eagle from the Verreux Tribe, teaming up with Elvik and his allies and defeated the Aviaks. After they defeated the Aviaks, they helped Jakar to tend his wounds and taking him to Elvik's home. But as they arrived at Elvik's home, his parents were murdered by Aviak raiders in cold blood and he was devastated in a terrible shock until he found the father's note on ground and telling that the raiders were after the Golden Eagle Crest, a magical relic that would lead to the Sky Castle of Gleadan, and left with a map hidden well at his home. With the map of the Golden Eagle Crest was found at the ceiling and equipped with his father's sword and shield, Elvik and his allies set off to the Golden Eagle Crest before the raiders could get their hands on it. The Quest for the Golden Eagle Crest Elvik and his companions travelled to southwest through the Woods of Owlhorns as they follow the map. There they encountered the Aviaks again and this time, they saw a clumsy black feathered Avian named Trevor Ashbeek stuck between the vines while he was fighting them. After the battle, they freed Trevor and then they were followed by Elvik's girlfriend, Laura Arrowing, and she wants to join the group to help Elvik's quest which he's gladly to be accompanied with her. After a one night rest and left the Woods of Owlhorns, they travelled to the Shining Desert of Caracaras to the south. There at the canyon, they were been ambushed by the pack of Aviak-like Hawk highway pirates which the heroes fought them and then coming out from a shadow, Jarkus Driftclaw, a Avian-like Bald Eagle who is a drifter and a mercenary,; Ganor Zalfwing, an Avian-like Vulture who is a desert wandering warrior; and Kisaar Grasshawk, another exiled Aviak like Jakar, joined the fray as they're defeating the highway pirates. Then Jarkus was about to defeat the leader of the highway pirates but then the Avian-like Crested Caracara warrior named Faron Crestwing slew him with his spear while saving Elvik and his fellow companions. Soon after that, they were brought to his village at the Peaked Crest. At the Peaked Crest, they rested for one night and met the magician of the village named Levin Cresttalon who has the knowledge of the Golden Eagle Crest when Elvik asked him about it and knows where it is: the Ancient Temple of Dorado Aguila in the Jungles of Aguilacan. On the next day, they head off to the Jungles of Aguilacan. At the jungles of Aguilacan, they followed Levin to the Ancient Temple where the Golden Eagle Crest is held there and was rumored when other treasure hunters getting it for riches but none have returned which it was guarded by ancient guardian who protects it. As they found the Ancient Temple, they entered the temple with Levin's words of warning but thanks to Elvik's shield, he opened the sealed door and his companions follow him to the altar chamber where the Golden Eagle Crest is as well the ancient guardian. As they've entered the altar chamber, Elvik and his fellow companions were encountered by the ancient guardian and Elvik challenged him for his prove of worthiness which he defeated him in a fair but hard fight. Then suddenly, the ancient guardian is revealed himself which it turned out to be an Avian-like Golden Eagle named Aaron Brighttalon, a member of Elvik's father's secret organization called the Order of the Sky-Warriors and allied themselves with the Heritages. With the Golden Eagle Crest is now at the hands of Elvik, he activated the relic which its opened the magical portal to the Sky Castle of Gleadan but first he and his companions must fend those remaining surviving raiders off from the portal until every last one of them is slain and defeated. Then, Elvik and his companions entered the portal to the Sky Castle of Gleadan. A Flight of his Destiny Elvik and his fellow companions have entered the Sky Castle of Gleadan where they've been expected by the elders of Gleadan for Elvik's arrival. But for Elvik, he didn't knew about it and all he did is to save the Sky Castle from his father's murderers. Then he was told by Lady Glida of the Heavenly Nest that it was the evil forces of Demon-Hawks led by Overlord & Dark King Mekalus and Dark Queen Narasha who murdered his father and they're coming to attempt take over the Sky Castle and enslave her people. Elvik and his fellow companions agreed to help with one condition: Elvik must wear his father's armor to honor him and avenge his death. With his armor donned with the help of Leo Bluecrestwing, Elvik and his companions are ready to defend the Sky Castle against the hordes of Demon-Hawk warriors when the black smoke appeared before them. There they saw Overlord & Dark King Mekalus and Dark Queen Narasha, commanding not only the Demon-Hawks but their own army. Then the battle has begun as they fought the Demon-Hawks and Overlord Mekalus and Dark Queen Narasha's forces. While defending the Sky Castle, Elvik goes alone to face his father's murderer in a one harden battle. During the battle, Elvik outsmart and outmaneuvered his nemesis until he gets knocked down by him. Then suddenly, while he was fallen down from the sky, his Aura has been awoken and so too his allies and then Elvik flew up to the sky and defeated his nemesis in one single blow, causing the Demon-Hawks dragged back to the netherworld from whence they came and the dark and Chaotic forces of Overlord Mekalus and Dark Queen Narasha forced to retreat for now. The battle is over and the Sky Castle of Gleadan is safe for good. Elvik was offered to stay the Sky Castle but he refused but he honored his father's will and wanted to see the world he never been there before. Lady Glida accepted his wish and he and his allies are welcomed to the Sky Castle whenever they choose. Their quest is over but their adventure has begun. Aftermath On December 21, 2012, Elvik was suddenly teleported by the Fallen Stars and was brought to U.S. Mid-Western Airspace where the Air Force One was under attacked by Costa Verdan Air Force in an act of international violation. He saved the Air Force One with a help of Eagle-Star of the Jet-Star and then later picked up by the UN-GDI's predecessor at the military base in California. After the Joint-Operation in France, Elvik is reunited with his fellow companions and joined forces with their new allies against the alien invaders, the Monarchs. After the Monarchs' defeat, they resided on Rocky Mountains in Mid-West of the United States. Team Members Elvik Riverwind A young leader and the descendant of his father, the Sky-Warrior from the First Alliance. He's cunning, brave, and noble leader but a little bit shy when he gets a little bit over comfort. He wields his father's sword and shield known as the Blue Crest Eagles. Jakar Blackhawk An Aviak warrior who was exiled after his "crime of peeking the sun" and was hunted ever since until he was rescued by Elvik and his friends. Jakar is a stern but very proud and honorable warrior. Jerico Bulletclaw The Avian-like Bald Eagle in red tunic bounty hunter carrying his trusty shotgun rifle for hunting cave-dwelling Aviaks and demons. Scotty Glasstalon An Avian-like Scottish Eagle who is Elvik's best friend since the academy. He's a good Sky-Warrior like his friend and his agility and speed were incredible. Shar-khan Spearhawk An Avian-like African Black Eagle who is the hunter from his tribe at the savanna fields and slew dozens of Cave-dwelling Aviaks and Demon-Hawks. Levin Cresttalon An Avian-like Crested Caracara who is the magician of the group and the advisor of Elvik and the teacher of Faron. He can casts the spells at his disposal and heal his allies with his magic staff. Laura Arrowing An white Avian-like Bald Eagle who is Elvik's girlfriend. She met him at the academy and followed him and his companions since after his father's death. Now joined the group, Laura is the excellent archer and sword fighter as the Sky-Warrior. Trevor Ashbeek A clumsy but humorous black Avian-like Bald Eagle who gets in trouble when he was thieving and stealing from other tribes until he was caught by Cave-dwelling Aviaks until he was rescued. Trevor is a semi-professional thief and a cunning prankster. Jack Revolverclaw An Avian-like Bald Eagle in green tunic who is also a bounty hunter, carrying his one-handed revolver. He partnered with Jerico Bulletclaw and teamed-up since the war against Aviak-like Hawks. Faron Crestwing A noble Avian-like Crested Caracara who is the tribal warrior of the Crested Peak. He wields his ancestor's spear and shield and he's a student of Levin for his teaching of magic. Leo Bluecrestwing A heavy Avian warrior who served in the Sky Castle of Gleadan as the honor guard and joined the battle against Overlord & Dark King Mekalus and Dark Queen Narasha and their evil army. After the battle, he joined Elvik's group for fighting for justice. Ganor Zalfwing An Avian-like Vulture who is a desert wanderer and the mercenary fighting Aviak-like Hawks for money and rewards. Later he joined Elvik's group for the quest and now the adventures. He's a expert on desert fields and wields his bladed boomerangs. Jarkus Driftclaw An Avian-like Bald Eagle in a black tunic who is a drifter, abandoning his war-band for his personal and private reason. Later he joined Elvik's group for his quest and now part of the team. He wields his rusted sword and shield. Kisaar Grasshawk An female Aviak who is also been exiled after her family was executed for peeking the sun. She escaped with her life and fought against her former brethren for true justice. She's Jakar's love interest. Aaron Brighttalon An Avian-like Golden Eagle who was a guardian of the Ancient Temple of Dorado Aguila and kept the undesirable and evil intruders off from the portal to the Sky Castle of Gleadan. Now no longer as the guardian now the temple is safe forever, he joined Elvik's group for their adventures that he never had experience before. Inspirations * Jakar and Kisaar are very resemblance from Bird-People from Superman 1940's cartoon in the episode called "the Underground World." * Their armor is similar to Aviak's armor from the MMO game, Allods. * Leo Bluecrestwing is almost resemblance to the race of Gargon, appeared from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Category:Database Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Original Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Heritages